Once Upon A Tron: Legacy
by DarthRushy
Summary: After dropping off Dr. Frankenstein in 2x05, Jefferson finds a new door in his hat and ends up fighting for his life in the Grid, trying to find a way home with a companion to go with him...
1. Prologue

With a loud thump, Frankenstein and Jefferson landed in the hat.  
"This way, doctor."  
Jefferson graciously pointed his hand towards the grey metal door. Frankenstein smirked, still a little overwhelmed by the magic of the hat.  
"Well, I suppose this is it." he said.  
"For today." Jefferson patted Frankenstein on the back.  
The scientist opened the door, took a deep breath and walked through.  
_Well, time to find myself a companion to go back with._  
That might've sounded like an issue, but Jefferson had never had any problems finding someone to go back to the Forest with. After all, not many people would reject the chance to travel to a different realm.  
As he was choosing the next door to go through, Jefferson's attention went to a portal that certainly hadn't been there before. It was fairly large, had two sides and had white streaks of light on it.  
_Well, I always enjoy a good adventure._  
With enthusiasm, Jefferson opened the doors and stepped into the Grid.

* * *

Jefferson's eyes darted around in a childlike wonder, trying to absorb everything he saw. Whatever this world was, it was magnificient, beautiful and stylish.  
_I think I'm gonna like it here._  
Hearing a loud rumble, he turned around and his eyes went wider than Rumplestiltskin's.  
A gigantic gateway-shaped "thing" was floating down towards him. Jefferson stepped away due to involuntary fear. Two people with masks and glowing white dots and discs on their backs stepped out of the thing and grabbed Jefferson. One spoke in a distorted voice.  
"This program has been damaged. He has no disc. Take him!"  
_Program?_  
Jefferson protested, but no one listened as the strong arms took him and pushed him into an alcove that paralyzed him.  
The "thing" rose to the skies and Jefferson saw the city he was in with all the glory.  
_Where am I?_

* * *

The "thing" flew over the city and came to a landing in front of a large egg-shaped facility. The soldiers took him out of the alcove and dragged him onto a platform where all he saw was bright light. Suddenly, Jefferson found himself in a small room. A bald guy walked in.  
"I am terminal manager Jarvis. Identify yourself, program."  
"My name is Jefferson. And... I'm from... a place far, far away.  
_Seems like a utilitarian society. Also slightly militaristic._  
"What place?" Jarvis demanded.  
Jefferson saw right away that Jarvis was not to be trusted.  
"The city your soldiers found me from." he lied.  
"So you're a homeless?" asked Jarvis.  
"I guess."  
Jarvis analysed him for a moment and then summoned guards.  
"Take this program to the Sirens and give him a disc. Then we'll see what he is capable of."

* * *

_I really think I'm gonna like it here._ thought Jefferson as four extremely attractive women in catsuits emerged from some cocoon things and ripped off his clothes. Suddenly, a similar, but black catsuit emerged onto him as well and the Sirens placed armor on his body. Jefferson saw with alarm that white streams of light appeared on his hands and body. He heard a female voice speak from some magical box.  
"Attention, program. You will receive an identity disc. Everything you do or learn will be imprinted on this disc. If you lose your disc or fail to follow commands, you will be subject to immediate deresolution."  
A Siren placed the disc on Jefferson's back. He felt strength flowing into his body. The Sirens moved backwards into their cocoon and Jefferson awaited whatever was coming next.

* * *

A group of guards walked into the room and escorted Jefferson into a room standing on a very long platform. An icosahedron floated in it.  
**"YES."**  
"What do you mean, yes?" asked Jefferson, confused.  
**"YES."**  
"Is that all you can say?"  
**"NO."**  
_Note to self: get Rumple into this place as soon as possible. THAT will be fun._

* * *

The voice that Jefferson heard telling him about the disc spoke again.  
"Combatants 1-7. Space Paranoids."


	2. Scared

Suddenly, the room rumbled and was covered in white lines. There was a seat in the middle which Jefferson sat down, revealing a set of unfamiliar controls.  
"NO."  
"Yeah, I got that!" said Jefferson and grabbed the handles. He quickly got the gist of how to maneuver the peculiar vehicle(he had some experience with technology from the Land Without Color). Suddenly, as he managed to get the tank moving, he saw another one of those gateway-shaped things coming at him.  
"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" yelled Bit, but Jefferson was a quick learner and managd to shoot the thing down.  
"I see it. We have to take those things down, yes?"  
"YES."  
_Okay. I can do this. I can do anything._  
In a simple matter of seconds, Jefferson had taken down 3 ships. All seemed fine.  
Until the man learned to turn the tank around to be faced with over 20 ships, all heading his way.

* * *

"Who's that guy?" asked Flynn, curious about the new arrival. "Oh, just a directiveless program." said Jarvis. We found him on the streets. We thought he'd make a good new champion."  
Flynn looked on. There was something familiar about this program...

* * *

"There's too many of them!" yelled Jefferson and directed the tank into an underground level(_an updated part of the labyrinth from the original movie_) and successfully evaded them.  
"NO."  
The man groaned. "Now what?!"  
The Bit directed him to a secondary console nearby that beeped and showed red lights.  
"I don't understand."  
"NO." said Bit again and pointed him to the console again.  
Jefferson read the letters stating: "Power failure."  
_Power failure? What?  
_"I don't understand."  
Apparently losing its patience, Bit started to fly around, buzzing "NO's."  
"Look, I'm new to all this, okay?! I just got here!"

* * *

Despite his inexperience, Jefferson was never an idiot. As the lights started to flicker off and his control over the vehicle lessened, he began to understand the concept of "power failure". Apparently it meant that his vehicle was no longer able to function. That could be a problem. Or he could just leave the game. Suddenly, Jefferson heard a clank and turned around fast to find that Bit had run out of power and had derezzed.  
Finally, all that was left was the dim light of the main monitor and soon, even that was gone. The only light in the tank now came from Jefferson's own white circuitry.


End file.
